


I can't help it

by Dylthan



Series: I can't help to love my brother [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, F/M, M/M, Scott and Stiles are Brothers, Sibling Incest, Top Scott McCall, older scott, scott is 19
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:26:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylthan/pseuds/Dylthan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you know how siblings love each other?, well let's just say that Stiles felt something more than love for his big brother Scott  he felt love for him but not in a family way he wanted Scott all to himself. But sadly things didn't go the way Stiles wanted them because Scott had Kira what is Stiles capable of doing to have Scott all to him self?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hiding

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone this is my first work here on this site i really hope that you like you don't like brothers in love then please don't read, or if you do please enjoy

Stiles kept to himself something very deep down that he didn't share with anyone, he could share his secret but people wouldn't understand and would just judge him for it. What is this big secret? well Stiles is in love... but not in love with just anyone his in love with his big brother Scott. Stiles knows that it's wrong he can't help it, it's not his fault that Scott always walks around the house in just his boxer briefs and leaves Stiles' mind running a million miles on what he would do to him. He is just a hormonal teen he tried getting rid of his thoughts he tried dating other boys but sadly all the boys he dated are look alike of Scott he was really screwed. It was days like this where he hated been alone with his brother every Saturday Scott would go running in the park and return home all sweaty and Stiles would see how is chest rises with the fast breaths that Scott is talking " hey Stiles do you want to do something today?" and who was Stiles to refuse spending time with his brother alone " sure what do you have in mind?" "well" Scott was interrupted by his phone singling that he had a call from someone "give me just a sec" Scott told his brother holding one finger up "hey babe" great goodbye alone time " sure i will see you in two hours" Scott told Kira his one year relationship " sorry dud Kira wants to go to the movies today, but we can hang another day OK?", "sure don't worry about it" Stiles said with his best smile he could do with one more nod Scott left to get ready for his date. Awesome now what is Stiles suppose to do for the rest of the day?. He took out his phone and dialed his best friend number and waited for her to answer "hello?", "hey Lydia do you have any plans for today?" he asked hopping that the answer was a no "actually i was gonna go to a party today wanna come?" Stiles didn't have anything better to do and he was just gonna stay at home and watch Netflix "sure why not", "awesome i will go to your house in ten i will help you decide on what to wear cause your helpless with out me" and with that said she ended the call and left Stiles thinking why did he accept in the first place.


	2. The problem with parties part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles tries to have fun at the party and forget about Scott but things get a little messy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone thank you for giving my story a chance i'm sorry that i haven't uploaded a chapter i was really bossy with school and final exams any way i hope you like this chapter and i would appreciate if you could give me your thoughts on this story thank you again

True to her word Lydia arrived in ten minutes already in her outfit for the night it was a black dress that fell to her knees and she combined the dress with a silver neck ales and black high heels, her hair was styled in a ponytail and her make up was (like always ) on point. "OK the sooner we finish with your out fit the faster we can leave " she said this while walking like the queen she was in to Stiles' house. Stiles knew better than to argue with her so he just accepted what was about to come.

30 minutes later and several outfits and a lot of yelling mostly from Lydia Stiles was ready for the night he wore a white t-shirt and on top of it a black jacket, also black skinny jeans and to finish the hole wardrobe black boots " perfect now lets go before i die from how tight this jeans are " Stiles said taking a deep breath and slowly letting out afraid of blowing the bottom, as they made there way down the stairs Stiles gave himself one last look in the mirror he had to admit he looked really good '' wow i look great'' 

Stiles said with a smile on his face now that he notices its the first time that he smiles in a while "yes you do now we have to show the rest of the guys how good looking you are" Stiles and Lydia made it out of the house in no time and got inside of Lydia's car. They drove in silence Stiles drumming his fingers on his knee and looking out at the scenery as it disappeared living it behind them, after a couple of minutes they finally arrived at the party

the house that the party was being hosted at was really big it was a two floor house that had a really big front yard in witch of a lot of drunk people where already passed out Stiles wanted to make sure that they were ok but he was being dragged by Lydia inside the house. Just like the parties you would see in a movie this one was no different there were people scattered all over the room couples making out on corners and sofas a lot of beer bottles were littered on the floor.

There were some couples dancing to the beat of the music or more like grinding on each other Stiles was taking all in the smell of cigarettes and just in general everything that was going on "hey Lydia!" a guy a little taller than Stiles was heading there way "hey Kyle thanks for inviting us this is my friend Stiles"

Lydia introduce both guys and they gave each other a handshake " nice to meet you dude and hope you enjoy the party theirs beer in the kitchen and theirs only three guestrooms so just in case you want to go there with some one " Kyle said sending Stiles a wink witch made him blush and look down at the floor " i-i'll keep that in mind thanks"

Kyle send a smile and said that he had to go and attend some things in the other room "well he seems like a cool guy" Stiles said directing his gaze to Lydia witch she simply gave a shrug " come on lets go for a beer" Stiles nodded and both headed to the kitchen to grave a drink inside the kitchen were more people making out or just chatting with each other about random things once they both graved a drink Lydia proposed a toast " to the both of us for an amazing night and to not remember what we did" Stiles held his beer up and Lydia did the same  
"to a night we wont remember" Stiles added with a smile.


	3. the problem with parties part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone sorry i haven't upload in a while but i have been busy with school and stuff any way thank you for reading this story and hope you enjoy the chapter

Two hours later and Stiles was more than a little tipsy he was completely drunk he was all alone because Lydia went of to dance with a guy that Stiles forgot the name of Stiles was seating in a couch with another couple that instead of kissing they were devouring each others faces, " at least go to one of the rooms" Stiles mumbled to himself, tired of seeing them Stiles got up from the couch to go somewhere else he might have done it a little too fast cause he felt that the things were moving " i seriously need some air" so he made his way through the crowd of people that were dancing or some passed out on the floor.

When he finally made it outside he could tell the difference between the air from inside that was filled with smoke and hormones everywhere, " hey by any chance do you have a cigarette?" Stiles turned around to see a guy a little taller than him, he had curly hair he could tell that his eyes were a blue color and he had a really attractive smile " I'm sorry i don't", the mysterious guy nodded " I'm Isaac by the way", Isaac extended his hand, Stiles looked at his hand for a little and could tell that they were big and strong. " I'm Stiles", Isaac gave him a confused look " not sure that is real name".

Stiles had to roll his eyes at that he was used to people saying that " actually my real name cant be pronounced unless you can speak polish" the next thing he noticed was that Isaac had a smirk on his face " I guess your gonna have to teach me than" and was Isaac flirting with him? cause it seemed like it " tell you what, why don't we go back inside and you teach me how to pronounce your name?" Stiles had to show a smirk of his own at that " Ok but i know you wont be able to do it" Stiles walked in front of Isaac and if he moved his hips a little more well no body had to know.

Once inside Stiles was once again lead to the kitchen to grave a drink Isaac graved two beers and handed one to Stiles " now lets get to know each other" Isaac gave one of his smiles that Stiles was beginning to like... 

After 3 or 5 or in reality Stiles lost count of them Stiles was dancing with Isaac pressed against his back and his hands on his waist, Stiles for once was not his clumsy self in fact he was moving to the beat and he could also feel some girls glaring at him and can you blame them they were jealous that Stiles had the hottest guy in the party.

Isaac was kissing his neck living small bites on it, Stiles was stretching his neck a little more so Isaac had more space he felt like he was in cloud nine and nothing else mattered he could lay his guard down and enjoy his time with Isaac.

"Stiles!" oh fuck he spoke to soon turning around to see who shouting at him he paled more at seeing Scott standing there and you could tell that he was pissed "outside now" he said this in a slow and calm voice, he was in real trouble now.


End file.
